


Spar?

by Merfilly



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: M/M, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-13
Updated: 2010-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friendly spar, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spar?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iadorespike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iadorespike/gifts).



The grate of metal on metal throbbed through the arms of the combatants, a visceral reaction spreading from the wrists into the rest of their bodies. Methos's lips twitched into the small, quirk of a smile as he felt the dynamic of the sparring session shift, felt it as Duncan grew more aggressive in his strikes.

"Figure out you couldn't win in that style, Duncan?" Methos taunted, soft and sickly sweet in his tone.

Duncan grunted, trying a solid push in his next blow, only to have it riposted and turned against him. Methos stood above him, gazing down at his young friend.

"Temper, temper."

Duncan grinned, snaking a hand out lightning fast to pull Methos off balance, down to the floor with him.

"Who's to say this isn't just what I wanted?"


End file.
